


Adopted Kurokos

by Volleyballover123



Category: Assassination Classroom, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballover123/pseuds/Volleyballover123
Summary: By this point, he had fallen on his knees, unable to support his own weight due to shock. Tears pouring down his face, he began to sob."Th-they can't be g-gone! Y-you're l-lying!" The team surrounded him, filled with worry as he continued to sob. Riko gently took his phone from his hands and put it on speaker."Excuse me. Could you please repeat that to me? I am his coach and I might be able to explain it to him a bit better.""Of course. Like I said, Kuroko Tetsuya's parents have passed away due to a horrible accident earlier today. I'm afraid since he is only 15 years old, he is to be handed over to Child Protective Services."Slightly AU: there is no Koro-sensei or assassination classroom, it's just class 3-E. I might mention other classmates later on but as of right now it's just Nagisa.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Endless Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Kuroko's Basketball, Assassination Classroom, or any pictures and videos that I post. Any ocs are mine and will have a description later on.

*In this story Nagisa is 11 years old

It was an ordinary day at Seirin High School; classes had just ended and the clubs began. In one of the school gyms, the boy's basketball team had just begun practice. Just as everyone finished running laps, a shrill noise burst through the air. Wondering whose phone that was, everyone jogged to the benches and searched through their bags. When the noise stopped, they looked around and realized it was Kuroko's phone making all the noise. "Hello?" He said.

"Is this Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"We regret to inform you that your parents passed away due to a tragic accident."

"W-what happened?" Tears began to form in his eyes. He doesn't usually show his emotions but these were his parents they were talking about.

"We received a call from a neighbor saying they saw a large cloud of smoke coming from within the house. When we arrived the fire had spread throughout the rest of the house. Your parents were found dead in their bedroom, where we believe they were taking a nap."

By this point, he had fallen on his knees, unable to support his own weight due to shock. Tears pouring down his face, he began to sob.

"Th-they can't be g-gone! Y-you're l-lying!" The team surrounded him, filled with worry as he continued to sob. Riko gently took his phone from his hands and put it on speaker.

"Excuse me. Could you please repeat that to me? I am his coach and I might be able to explain it to him a bit better."

"Of course. Like I said, Kuroko Tetsuya's parents have passed away due to a horrible accident earlier today. I'm afraid since he is only 15 years old, he is to be handed over to Child Protective Services."

The whole team was in shock, their smallest teammate, the little brother of the group, was suddenly an orphan. As Kuroko's sobbing lessened in intensity, the team continued trying to soothe him to some avail.

"A social worker will be sent to the school to pick him up in approximately an hour. We have put together everything we could salvage so that he may go through it when he's ready. Do you have any more questions?"

"N-no sir. Thank you very much." "W-wait! Sir I'll t-tell Nagisa m-myself if you d-don't mind."

"Of course. I'm very sorry this happened. I wish you the best."

After the officer ended the call, Kuroko's crying had slowed down. Now he was staring into the floor as tears slowly dripped down his face. The rest of the team sat in silence with bowed heads, mourning for the Kurokos they never met. Tetsuya took his phone from Riko and began to dial a number. You could see the apprehension on his face when the other person picked up.

"N- nagisa, I have something very important to tell you. I n-need you to come to my school as soon as you can. D-do you need me to send someone to pick you up?"

"I'll be there in 10 minutes. Is something wrong onii-san? Were you crying?"

"Don't worry about me okay? I'll see you soon. I'll be in the gym like always. I love you."

"Love you to nii-san!"

The team was curious as to who Nagisa was but they didn't want to upset Kuroko again. Kagami however was much too curious to wait.

"Hey Kuroko! Who's this Nagisa kid?"

Hesitating for a fraction of a second, Kuroko answered, figuring they were going to find out soon anyways.

"His name is Nagisa Kuroko. He's my younger brother."

"BROTHER?!"

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~

TIME SKIP(10 minutes later)

After explaining everything to his teammates and answering multiple questions,("Why didn't we know you had a brother?" "You never asked.") the gym doors opened to reveal a small boy in a school uniform. Riko was the first to greet the young boy. "Hello. You must be Kuroko's brother, Nagisa."

"Yup! My name's Nagisa Kuroko but call me Nagisa please."

After they all introduced themselves, Tetsuya, having stopped crying just before the doors opened, stood up and wallows towards his brother and embraced him tightly. Confused, Nagisa hugged him back. Don't get him wrong he loved when his brother hugged him but he seemed on the brink of tears. 'What happened to make his brother cry?', he thought.

After a few moments passed, Tetsuya let go of Nagisa and began to lead him to the benches. Once they both sat down, he began his story. As soon as Nagisa realized what happened, his calm expression changed to one of fear. When Tetsuya finished, both brothers burst into tears although Tetsuya's wasn't as strong due to him crying out most of it earlier. The team, feeling oddly protective of the youngest boy the just meet, covered him in sweaty hugs and words of encouragement. After another 30 minutes of crying, Tetsuya having stopped only 5 minutes after he started again to help his brother, Nagisa's crying ceased. Devastated, the two brothers hugged each other firmly, as if reassuring themselves that they together. The team was once again sitting silently but this time they were waiting. Waiting for the social worker that was going to take the brothers away from the gym and possibly from one another. Waiting for someone to speak but no one wanted to talk, as if fearing everything would seem too real. Suddenly, the gym doors opened once again. This time however, it was a young woman, seemingly in her mid thirties, that entered with a kind smile on her face.

"Hello there. I'm looking for Kuroko Tetsuya. I was told I could find him here." She said with a soothing voice.

Bracing himself, Tetsuya stood up and walked up to her, Nagisa in tow. "Yes ma'am. I'm Tetsuya and this is my brother, Nagisa."

"Ah good! So you're both here. That makes this a bit easier. My name is Akira Azumi and I have been assigned to your case. I'm afraid you both are going to have to come with me until we find a...home to place you in." She said with a small, sad smile on her face.

Looking down at his brother, Tetsuya knew the risks of being in the system. Usually they would be separated but he will make sure that he reeks havoc on everyone before the separate him from his brother. It's his responsibility to take care of Nagisa and he will continue doing so until the day he died. "Okay. Please give me a moment to collect my things." "Of course."

After collecting his things and saying goodbye to his friends, Tetsuya grabbed his brother's hand and followed the woman out of the gym. He knew he might never see his friends again. He might move to a city he's never been to. But no matter what, he'll make sure he is always by his brother's side.


	2. Foster Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day during practice, Tetsuya receives a call that has him bawling his eyes out. Join the team as they discover what will happen to their Phantom player.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: there is no Koro-sensei or assassination classroom, it's just class 3-E. I might mention other classmates later on but as of right now it's just Nagisa.
> 
> I don't own Kuroko's Basketball, Assassination Classroom, or any pictures and videos that I post. Any ocs are mine and will have a description later on.

At the group home Tetsuya’s POV

The first thing I saw when entering the group home is a group of 5 boys, 3 preteens and 2 16-17 year olds, wrestling each other for a remote control.

“Boys!” Said a lady in a dress, “I would like to introduce you to your new housemates, Tetsuya and Nagisa Kuroko. They will be staying here for a while so make sure they feel welcome!”

After introductions, we were shown our room. Since we were brothers they thought we’d be more comfortable together and they weren’t wrong. Miss Ari, the lady from before was quite nice but as soon as her back was turned the older boys sneered at us while the younger ones ignored us. We chose to just sit on my bed and cuddle in silence. Hoping, praying, that this was all a nightmare.

Minutes turned to hours. We hadn’t slept at all. I couldn’t stop thinking about what will happen to us and I know Nagisa was thinking the same thing by the fear on his face as we watched the sun rise.

“Tetsuya! You have visitors! And you’re going to miss lunch!”

Oh, it’s past midday already. Nagisa looks surprised as well. I guess we both got lost in thought. As we head downstairs, we contrite to ignore the glares from the other boys. I’m still not sure why they hate us. Hearing Nagisa gasp, I looked over at the front door only to see the GoM staring back at me.

“Hello Tetsuya and who might this be?” Said Akashi.

“Kuroko Nagisa, my brother. It’s nice to see you again.”

“Such...unfortunate circumstances you find yourselves in. Would you like me to find someone worthy of taking you in?”

“No. I-I think we should let happen what is meant to happen. Please only interfere if I tell you they are splitting us up.” Just as I finished talking, Nagisa broke down into tears.

“N-nii-san, d-don’t leave m-me! P-please! D-don’t let them take m-me!” He continued to wail as he fell onto his knees. As soon as I realized what he was saying, I sat down and brought him up into my lap and started reassuring him.

“Shhh. It’s okay. Nii-san isn’t going anywhere, do you here me?” Tearful nod. “Everything will be just fine, you’ll see. No matter what happens, I’ll be right there beside you, okay?” Another nod. That seemed to do the trick as his crying began to dwindle. I looked up to the GoM to find them staring at us with pity and sadness. Even Murasakibara stopped eating his snacks. He was the one to break the silence. “Do you want a candy?” He said to Nagisa while holding out a hand with a chocolate bar, “it’ll make you feel better.” With a tearful smile, Nagisa accepted the chocolate bar that was handed out to him and began to eat it with a small smile still on his face.

We were startled when the door opened again, showing Miss Ari holding a check board. She gave a sad smile when she realized Nagisa had been crying, then she began to talk to the GoM. “Boys I am terribly sorry but you will have to be leaving now. We have potential foster parents coming soon and that means you two will have to get ready.” She ended looking at us. Nodding my head, I picked up Nagisa and said goodbye to the others, hoping I can see them again soon.

As I walked up the stairs, Nagisa in my arms, I began to wonder. What will these people be like? Nice or mean? Supportive or abusive? If they take us, will they take us both?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Small time skip

The meeting came and went. The couple ended up leaving without anyone, although the nearly took Nagisa. Turns out they wanted someone younger then what we had. Over the next two weeks, people continued coming, two preteens were adopted by two of the couples that came, though they seemed a bit sketchy. The weeks continued to pass by. Everyone came to visit when they could but it never felt like enough. I miss basketball and oddly enough, I miss school. I had to switch to homeschool as Seirin is too far from here and I didn’t want to seem like a traitor by going to another school.

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

It’s been 2 months since we arrived and I feel...numb. I don’t know what I should think, how should I feel? Nagisa has been quiet recently, quieter than normal. He rarely eats, he sleeps most of the time and I don’t know how to help.

Today, another couple is coming. I’ve already lost any hope that we’d ever leave. I begin my trek downstairs once more, Nagisa behind me. We all stood in a shoulder to shoulder line like puppies in a store. When the doorbell jingles, we all look up to find two men looking at us with joyful smiles. Suddenly I began to feel hope again. I don’t know why, but something about them seems to light up the whole room. I hear a soft giggle and I look down to see two little girls looking up to me. The older one had white blonde hair and deep green eyes. She was wearing a knee long, light blue dress and a pair of flats. The younger one had light pink hair and chocolate colored eyes. She was wearing a similar dress to her sister but this one was pink and had a bow in the back.

“Hello! My name is Toshiro Lila(lee-la) and I’m 6! This is my little sister Toshiro Natsuko and she is 4!” Said the older girl proudly. It was so cute!

“Hello, Kuroko Tetsuya and I’m 15. This” I placed my hand on Nagisa’s shoulder, “ is my little brother Kuroko Nagisa and he’s 11. It’s very nice to meet you Lila-san and Natsuko-san.” I said with a small smile. We talked for a bit while the two men spoke with Miss Ari. After about an hour, I realized that the other boys had left and we were sitting on the floor. I looked over at Nagisa and was surprised to see him smiling as he listened to Lila talk about her home life. Natsuko rarely spoke but when she did, it was with the softest voice I’ve ever heard. That’s when I realized; I love these two. They are like the sisters I never had and I’m already feeling protective of them. This was bad. What if they don’t take us? I...I don’t want to stop seeing them. I want to meet their older sister who’s 9 and was born in a boy’s body. I want to talk to their dads and see if she’s right about them being perfect. I want to be their older brother, their protector, their family.

Before I could continue upsetting myself, the two men from earlier walked over to us. “Daddy!” Said Lila, “Daddy, this is Tetsuya and Nagisa Kuroko! They’re really really really nice! Can they be our big brothers?! Please daddy please?!!”

“Now Lila,” said the older man, “what did I tell you about inside voices?”

“Sorry papa.”

“Lila, we will talk about that later. For right now, could you two please go with Miss Ari, we want to talk to the Kurokos by ourselves.” Said the younger man. With that, the two girls left and we were alone with the two men. The older one has dark brown hair and purple eyes. He’s wearing a grey polo shirt and a pair of jeans. The younger one has light brown hair and hazel eyes. He’s wearing a white shirt with a jean jacket on top and a pair of dark jeans. The youngest was the first to speak,

“Hello, my name is Toshiro Shawn. As you can tell by my name, I was raised in America. This is my husband, Toshiro Hisato. We... wanted to ask you if you would like to stay with us a while. We won’t adopt you if you don’t want us to. We can just foster you for right now.”

“B-both of us?” I said nervously.

“Yes. We are prepared to house you both if you want.”

It sounded too good to be true. I couldn’t believe it. After so long, we finally have a chance to have a new home and one that’ll take us both!

“O-okay. I’ll do it. Nagisa what do you think?”

“I-if nii-san trusts them... then I guess I’ll give it a try.” He said.

“One more thing boys,” said the older man, Hisato. “We can see you don’t mind gays but we have to know... how do you feel about transgenders? We have a little girl at home who was born in a boy’s body and we don’t want her getting hurt in her own home.”

“Nagisa,” I said getting down on my knees. I could see his face darkening in anger with every word they said. He didn’t understand the difference. All he could see is them forcing a boy like mom did.  
“Look at me. It’s okay. They are NOT forcing her to dress like a girl like mom did. I know mom wanted you to be a girl and it was wrong but for her it’s the opposite. She was born with a girl’s spirit but a boy’s body. Her parents wanted the boy that was born but she wanted the girl she was inside. Do you understand?” He slowly nods his head, his face clearing once more. You could see the tears coming to his eyes. “Everything’s going to be okay. If you have any questions, you can ask any of us, okay?” Another nod.

I look over at the Toshiros to see them looking at us with a sad smile. My eyes went wide with fear, like a dear stuck in the headlights. I suddenly realized what I just revealed to them. No one was supposed to know but... mom’s gone now so... maybe now we can tell someone? With that in mind, I calm down a bit and begin to explain everything, making sure to hold Nagisa tightly, knowing he gets emotional when the past is mentioned. I told them everything since the first day I could remember. How mom used to be nice but when Nagisa was born, she forced him to act and dress like a girl. How she would hurt him if he complained. How we never told anyone in fear of mom finding out and hurting us. By the end, I was so tired. I’ve never spoken that much and I haven’t slept well in a while. It was finally taking its toll on me.

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

After signing all the papers and telling the girls, it was time to go. We never really unpacked so we just grabbed our bags and walked away from the building doors, Shawn-san leading the way. We never looked back. I wonder what our new home will be like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All OCs in this chapter are mine. If you have any questions please leave them in the comments.


	3. Hello Readers!

Good day or night to everyone!

Happy Easter to those who celebrate!

I am currently working on my Character Description chapter as well as chapter 3. They should be ready in the next few days; a week at most. Have a good day!


	4. Character Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These descriptions are very basic but hopefully will help you picture the story a bit better. i might upgrade them as i add chapters, but as of right now this is all i have on the characters.

**Toshiro Hisato**

Occupation: Elementary school teacher

Age: 30

Characteristics: kind but strict, loving father, very supportive, is typically a quiet person but still enjoys playing with his children.

**Toshiro Shawn**

Occupation: English tutor and stay at home dad

Age: 27

Characteristics: easy to manipulate when it comes to punishments, very protective, loves unconditionally, loves to adopt (animals or children), you can’t help but love him

**Toshiro Lila (Lee-la) (night beauty)** ****

**Age: 6**

**Past: was removed from her birth family at 4 years old because of verbal and physical abuse**

**Toshiro Natsuko (child of summer)**

**Age: 4**

**Past: was removed from an alcoholic family after her brother passed away when she was 2 and he was 7; she has photographic memory.**

**Toshiro Sachi (Blessed child) Former name: Tahari Izumi ; male; trans girl; mtf**

**Age: 9**

**Past: was removed from her past family after neighbors heard screaming; was abused physically, verbally, and sexually, but was never raped; abused because of** **trans phobia**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the pictures helped!


	5. New Home?

During the explanation at the end of chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Hisato Toshiro POV

‘Those poor boys. I can’t believe what their mother put them through and how could their father just sit around and let it happen?! I mean we have dealt with different forms of abuse but I’ve never heard of anyone being forced to act like the opposite gender. Even with Sachi it was different. I hope we can help them through this.' By the time Tetsuya finished explaining everything, i wanted to shelter them and never let them out again. 'Take it slow, Hisato. You don't want to scare them away.' It's so hard to hold myself back. i may not be an open book when it comes to my feelings like Shawn, but I've always had a soft spot for kids. 

[Shawn was thinking pretty much the same thing so i'll just save some time here! :)]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Present Time

Tetsuya's POV

'Wow! This house is amazing and I've only seen the outside so far!' i could only stare in astonishment at the gorgeous house we were nearing. it was like something out of a movie! a small laugh on my left made my face heat up. "Your face is so funny right now!" ...screw you Nagisa. 'At least he seems to be feeling better. I have been a lot more expressive since I've met them, it's unsettling.' The house is just inside of a forest with a dirt path leading to the house and a river next to it with a bridge over it. It's a beautiful two story brick house with a chimney. I can't wait to see the inside.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
5 minutes later

’Is this a freaking castle?! What the heck?! How is a house this amazing?’   
  


“Thank you. It’s an old family home.” Said Hisato. Shit! I said that out loud!

“Yes you did and watch your language young man.” 

“Sorry sir.”

“Since you don’t know rules and punishments yet, take that as a warning. And please don’t call me sir, call me Hisato-san if that’s more comfortable.”

“Yes si-Hisato-san.”   
  


“Alright then, let’s begin the tour. Girls, would you like to help?” “Yes Papa!” And with that the tour began.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 5 minutes prior

Nagisa POV

’Oh wow! This place is amazing! So …this is our new home huh? I wonder if they are actually nice or is it just a facade?’ I look over at nii-san to find him making the most hilarious face! I couldn’t help but say something.  
  


“Your face is so funny right now!”

The glare he sent me made it so much funnier! I can practically hear him internally yelling at me. But seriously look at that house! I’m so excited! I wonder what my room looks like?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Present Time

’The inside is even cooler! It’s awesome!’ I look over at nii-san and he starts talking.   
  


“Is this a freaking castle?! What the heck?! How is a house this amazing?”

“Thank you. It’s an old family home.” Said Hisato.

”Shit! I said that out loud!”

‘Omg! He never gets close to cursing at least…not out loud.’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Following morning

Author’s POV

The house was quiet, as it was 6 o’clock in the morning. But if you listened closely, you could hear light footsteps on the second floor. Shawn had woken up an hour ago, being an early riser as always, he wanted to surprise his new charges. Although he didn’t know them very well, he could tell something was upsetting them, he just has to figure out what it was. He slowly walked to his oldest’s room and opened the door. He smiled at the sleeping teen. He could tell he hasn’t been sleeping much by the bags growing under his eyes so it made him happy to know he had fallen asleep, even in a new environment. He felt bad walking the teen, but they had a long day ahead of them.

”Tetsuya? Come on, sweetheart, it’s time to wake up.” He whispered. Tetsuya awoke with a startled “Huh?” as he sat up and looked at him with his head tilted to the side. ‘He looks like a puppy!’ Thought Shawn.

”Today, we are going shopping for your rooms and any other necessities. I’m sorry I had to wake you up so early, but I have work later and I figured you would like to get your room decorated before you go to school next week.” Said Shawn with a smile on his face. As Tetsuya began to wake up, Shawn walked out of the room, stopping only to tell him to meet him downstairs in about 30 minutes, and went to wake up Nagisa.   
  


After they all had breakfast, Hitoshi having been cooking downstairs after waking up the girls, they jumped into the car and began to drive to the mall, after they dropped the girls off at daycare and school of course.   
  


They spent the next 7 hours buying a bunch of things, from nick knacks to wall art and paints, bedsheets and even new clothes. After that, they had some lunch and went to pick up the girls from daycare and school.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Time skip

One week later

Tetsuya POV

This past week has been quite hectic. We spent most of our time painting, decorating, and organizing all our new clothes and accessories. But it was surprisingly fun. We learned a lot about the Toshiros like how Shawn usually stays at home unless he has to tutor someone and how Hisato-san is an elementary school teacher. We also learned about the girls’ pasts from Hisato-san. I can’t believe they are so happy, even after all that happened to them. Maybe this could be a home for us. All I know, is that if they try anything, I’m leaving with Nagisa AND the girls. I’ve become too attached to let them go. I already think of them as my sisters and I know Nagisa feels the same, I can tell by the way he lets them play with his hair and dress him up. He’s slowly coming to an understatement with Sachi and now he doesn’t mind dressing as a girl, as long as it’s just one of the girls ‘forcing’ him. 

Anyways, today we are going back to school. Nagisa chose to change schools but I decided to stay at Seirin as I wanted to play basketball again but I didn’t want to seem like a cheater by playing for another team. Everyone at school knows I’m coming back today as well as the GoM. I wouldn’t be surprised to find them waiting for me. 

We just dropped off the girls and Nagisa at their respective schools or daycare and now we were on our way to Seirin. I would’ve walked but it would have taken too long to get there so now I have to be driven to school and picked up every day, but I don’t really mind.

Sure enough, waiting for us at the school gates was the basketball team and the GoM. When I step out of the car, I’m immediately surrounded by my friends. Before they could drag me away for questioning, Hisato-san and Shawn came to introduce themselves.   
  


“Hello, my name is Toshiro Shawn and this is my husband Toshiro Hisato. We are Tetsuya’s adoptive parents. You must be his friends.”

After all the introductions, Shawn and Hisato-san had to leave. Although Shawn seemed reluctant to leave me there. ”If…if you need anything, you have our cell and don’t forget to eat lunch. Oh! And if you nap during class we won’t be mad since you haven’t slept well recently. Your friends can come over tonight and we'll pick you up after practice, okay?" 

After I nodded, he gave me a kiss on my head before walking away with a smile on his face, leaving me staring at him with astonishment. As soon as they left, everyone began hounding me for answers.

"Are they nice to Kuro-chin?" (Murasakibara)

"Do they force you to do anything?" (Riko)

"Do you like it there?...not that i care, nanodayo." (Midorima)

"Do they have any other kids?" (Kise)

"Is Nagisa living with you or did you get separated?" (Kagami)

Knowing I had to be quick so that I wouldn't miss class, i anwered all the questions I heard.

"Yes, they are nice to me. No they don't force me to do anything unless it's chores or studying. Yes, I like it there so far. They have three little girls. Nagisa is living with us. Can I please answer any other questions after classes are over?" After everyone agreed to wait for their questions, we all parted ways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the other side of the world, in North America

Unknown POV

'I miss you, Tetsuya. I'll see you soon, love, I promise.'

Toshiro Household

FIRST FLOOR

Entrance view (first thing you see when entering) and Living room (ignore the small table by the stairs)

Kitchen

Tranquility room ; perfect for quiet time and leads outside ; bulletproof glass ; used as a guest bedroom

Dinning table

Guest Bathroom

SECOND FLOOR

Master bedroom

Tetsuya's room after it's decorated 

Nagisa's room after decorating

Sachi's room

Lila's room

Natsuko's room

Study room

Kids' Bathroom

Master Bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think is this mysterious character to Tetsuya? Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! Iwrite for comments so please let me know.


	6. Explanations

{How Tetsuya looks as of right now}

[he just hasn't cut his hair in two months, Nagisa kept the same hair length]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later That Day (after school)

Tetsuya POV

'Finally, I thought school would never end!' Throughout the day, he was stopped a couple dozen times by students and teachers wanting to give condolences. 'They were so annoying! ...Okay, that was rude, but they wouldn't leave me alone! I want to go...home? Huh. Who would've thought i'd think of their house as home so soon?' Tetsuya was on his way to the front gates before turning around, remembering that his teammates were waiting for him at the gym. ‘I really don’t feel like answering questions. I just want to play basketball again.’ He hasn’t played basketball since … the day his parents died. When he reached the gym, he braced himself after hearing the commotion inside.  
  


As soon as he opened the doors, all the noise stopped as they simultaneously looked at him. He was, oddly enough, not surprised to see the rainbow colored group there as well.

“Um…Hello?” He said, his emotionless mask slightly breaking to show his weariness.   
  


“Tetsuya. Do you want me to get you out of there?” questioned Akashi.   
  


“No,” I stated without hesitation. "I-I really like it there and so does Nagisa.”

“That’s good. Your hair is really long, Tetsu-chin.” (Murasakibara)

“Mhm, I think I’ll keep it like this.” (Tetsuya)

“It looks great on you Kurokochii!!!” (Kise)

“Thank you.” I said, trying to hide my blush. 

  
“Aww! You’re blushing!” Said Riko. Dang it! I failed.   
  


“Hey, Kuroko! Why are you showing your feelings now? It’s kind of weird.” (Kagami)  
  


At once, everyone in the gym yelled at him in anger.

“Bakagami!”

“What?!” (Kagami)

  
I burst into laughter when I heard them all shout. “I...can’t...breathe!”

Finally calming down, I look to the others to find them smiling at me.

”Aww! Kurokochii, you’re so cute!” Kise cooed.  
  


“To answer your question Bakagami, I don’t know why I’m showing my feelings again. A-actually, the last time I remember acting like this in front of everyone was when I was 5. Did I ever tell you guys why Nagisa has long hair?” Everyone shakes their heads no. “Well it all started the day he was born.”

Flashback 1 start

_”Honey, look at our daughter! Isn’t she adorable?” Kuroko Shera questioned tiredly._

_“Hun? He’s a little boy not a girl. We have two sons now.” Said Kuroko Kideshi.  
_

_“What?!” Exclaimed Shera. “No, I want an older son and a younger daughter! She is not a boy!”_

  
Flashback 1 End

”That’s when it all started. It was horrible. As we got older, Nagisa wasn’t allowed to cut his hair and he was expected to wear a dress at least 3 times a week.”

”Wh-what would happen when he didn’t listen?” Riko asked

”Well, it started with normal punishments; grounding, no dinner, going to bed early. But eventually, it got worse. Mom started to hit him with whatever was closest. Dad didn’t care about gender though, he was always upset because we couldn’t keep mom happy so he hit him too. Soon, mom started to hit me. She blamed me for Nagisa not being ‘girly enough’ and for wanting to dress like a boy. Dad was great when mom was gone. He would let Nagisa wear whatever he wanted and would take us for ice cream. But as soon as mom was back, it was like a switch was flipped, he would start yelling at Nagisa to change and start to threaten us with punishments. After that, I only ever showed emotions around Nagisa and a few other people.”

Author’s POV

The others could only stare at Tetsuya, a mixture of emotions running through their heads. Astonishment and anger at his parents; Upset for Nagisa and Tetsuya; Upset they never realized what their phantom player had gone through; Happiness that they are finally with a (hopefully) safer family; Happiness that Tetsuya was showing his true self after so long.

After a moment of silence, Tetsuya had noticed that Kise had begun to fidget while seemingly holding his tongue. Receiving a nod from Tetsuya, Kise asked the question that was weighing on everyone’s minds.

“…Wh-why didn’t you ever tell?”

Tetsuya answered quickly, emotion heavy in his voice.

“We tried many times but no one believed us so eventually, we stopped trying.”   
  


Unable to control himself, he began to silently cry.   
  


“I-I’m sorry. I just…we always hoped there would be a way for us to get them back-back to how they used to be. Even after everything they’ve done…I can’t help but love them. A-am I a horrible p-person? A horrible b-brother?” He began to sob quietly.

Hyuga walked up to Tetsuya with a smile and gave him a side hug.

“No, that doesn’t make you a horrible person or a horrible brother. It only makes you human and that is okay. You knew a different side of your parents that Nagisa never got to see and it’s normal to want that back. Now come on, I’m sure some basketball will cheer you up.”

Wiping his tears away, Tetsuya smiled at him and nodded.   
  



End file.
